Ziva Harper
History Early Years and Meeting Squadran Agents Ziva was born on the unnamed wasteland planet as a rape baby. Her mother was raped and impregnated by a bandit and had Ziva several months later. Ziva was abandoned after birth and was raised by her mentor, the head of one of the cities on the planet. At the age of thirteen, she was already hunting down bandits for the group, but was eventually lost in the only forest on the planet, where she spent the rest of her teenage years. During this time, she would often take out whatever bandits would stop by and loot the bodies, eventually making a hut out of car wrecks, tires, bandit clothes, and tree branches. She became a masterful hunter only using her wrist-blades, and would sometimes venture to trading posts to trade furs for food or supplies. Years after starting life in the forest, she was brought back to the city and reunited with the city's leader, where she became friends with Sasha Urec, Maya Arslan, Angel Carano, and Lilith Volker. Mercenary Work and Force Sensitivity She went to earth with them, where she did mercenary work and lived nomadically until she discovered she was force sensitive, and began tuition briefly with Andre Richardson and then permanently with Sola Kerana, with Dinaya Orslade as a fellow apprentice. She lived semi-nomadically with Kaven base from then on out, switching from house to house between mostly Sola's house and The Ferran's house. Personality and Traits She is described as being a funny, witty, charming, flirty, and caring person, with a goofy side. In fact she was described by Sasha Urec as being "The goofiest person I've met, but that's why people love her." When she returned to society, she missed the forest life, and goes off on excursions once a month. She tends to flirt a lot, though doesn't let it get very serious unless she is sure. She learned Muay Thai through books looted from bandits, and is a master of the martial art. She also can somehow change her hair color and skin tone at will, and to match this, changes her outfits for each style. After a few years of living on Earth, she grew more knowledgeable about the ways of society, and became slightly more serious because of it, but still retained a very optimistic and goofy personality. She is also known to largely be against the prospect of marriage, as she hates the thought of involving everyone else in a commitment to one person. Ziva fights with an arsenal of weaponry, including pistols, hidden blades, a hatchet, and her lightsaber. While being a master with most of these, she is not the greatest lightsaber practitioner, and relies on Ataru and Juyo, with the basics of Sokan. Relationships *Caden Ferran: When Ziva met Caden, she was initially only was interested in being friends with him (albeit in her own, slightly intimate way). After the events on the Border planet, she went to Earth with the Squadran agents, and eventually, cautiously, became slightly romantically interested in him. This was ground to a halt when he was kidnapped by Darth Draken, and then disappeared and was believed dead. Once he returned, the two started dating not long after. After 24 years, they temporarily broke up before reuniting, largely due to the interference of Clara Renner. When Ziva lost her only remaining ovary to Neil Kenway, she told Caden he could make children with other women if he desired, but upon his refusal, she moved in with him once they returned home, and acted like a wife to him, though she would not actually marry him. *Sola Kerana: Sola took Ziva in as a second apprentice after the Mortis Tournament. Instead of being motherly, Sola was more like an older sister to Ziva, and trained her alongside her other apprentice, Dinaya. *Aurora Ferran: Prior to the Janzi attacks, Ziva and Aurora didn't interact much until the two worked together against the Janzi Imperium. Initially the partnership was not the friendliest (though Ziva did attempt to warm it up), the two bonded and became good friends over the course of later missions. *Dinaya Orslade: Dinaya, being Sola's other apprentice, is like the middle child of three siblings, with Sola being the eldest and Ziva the youngest. While Dinaya was older and more experienced in the way of the Force than Ziva, the two trained together almost constantly, and formed a strong bond over the years. *Loran Bendak: Loran and Ziva became friends on day one of knowing each other, when he went to Sola for help training against lightning. He took it upon himself to give her extra courses in saber combat, which, once his limbs needed cybernetic implants, became his specialty. The two began to relate like cousins after two weeks of knowing one another. Gallery Ziva14.jpg|Ziva at a pool. Ziva17.jpg|Ziva with her reading glasses on. Ziva20.jpg|Ziva with blue hair. Ziva18.jpg|Ziva in her sleep attire. Ziva15.jpg|Ziva in a home made catsuit. Ziva16.jpg Ziva13.jpg|Modified NOD disguise. Ziva12.png Ziva11.jpg|Casual attire. Ziva10.jpg|Second assassin armor. Ziva9.jpg|Ziva lying on the Ferran's lawn. Ziva7.jpg|Ziva being a goof. Ziva6.jpg|Displaying her goofy side. Ziva4.jpeg|Battle armor. Ziva3.jpg|Sitting outside of a city. Ziva2.jpg Ziva1.jpg|First assassin armor. Ziva21.jpg Ziva22.jpg|Ziva with red hair during the summer. Ziva23.jpg|Ziva at a pool. Ziva24.jpg|Ziva in her classier attire. Ziva25.jpg Ziva26.jpg|Casual attire. Ziva27.jpg|Ziva playing with a lighter. Ziva28.jpg|Ziva in a slightly darker, murderous outfit. Ziva29.jpg Ziva30.jpg Ziva31.jpg Ziva33.jpg Ziva35.jpg Ziva36.jpg Ziva37.jpg Ziva38.jpg|Ziva on the computer. Ziva39.jpg Ziva19.jpg|link=Ziva in her desert/semi-casual attire. ziva41.gif|Ziva taking out a henchman. Ziva45.gif|Ziva interrogating someone. Ziva42.gif|Ziva fixing her shirt. Ziva44.gif|Ziva being nochalant. Ziva46.jpg Ziva47.jpg|Ziva in her room in Sola's house. Ziva48.jpg|One of Ziva's more seductive outfits. Ziva49.jpg|Ziva aiming at something Ziva50.png|Ziva's combat gear in 2298. Ziva51.jpg|One of Ziva's casual outfits. Ziva52.jpg|Ziva in her training attire. Ziva40.jpg Ziva53.jpg Ziva54.jpg Ziva54.png Ziva55.jpg Ziva56.png Ziva57.jpg Ziva58.jpg Ziva59.jpg|Ziva in 2321. Ziva60.jpg Ziva61.jpg|Ziva in 2321. Category:Main Characters